stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg forum:Verkiezingen in Libertas
Kijk hier voor die oude zooi Wat ben je precies van plan? :P --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 15:24 (UTC) :Oude gebruikers proberen te laten terug keren en reclame maken voor wikistad op goalll.nl; wikikids; kinderwiki; ... :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:04 (UTC) Interesting. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:21 (UTC) :Vel stemme, tu... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:22 (UTC) :: Hoe lang duurt de stemming? Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:23 (UTC) ::: Denk 1 week inschrijven, 1 week stemmen... Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:24 (UTC) ::::Idd. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:25 (UTC) ::::Denken of weten? :p Btw, welke buitenlandse zaken zijn er nog als alleen Libertas nog bestaat? Een idee om het aan de president over te laten? (net zoals binnenlandse aan de EM) Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:26 (UTC) :::::Ah, die week zit ik precies in het buitenland :D --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:26 (UTC) ::::::Mhja; de andere wiki-naties zijn volledig dood :S Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:26 (UTC) :::::::Wikination niet en Mäöres ook niet :D --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:27 (UTC) ::::::::Jawel. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:27 (UTC) :Bestaat wikination nog? Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:28 (UTC) ::Zie rc. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:28 (UTC) :::Lovia is dood, net zoals de rest. Alleen hier is er nog leven. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:29 (UTC) ::::Reden te meer om hier te blijven :P Waar is trouwens de staat die jullie opgericht hadden naartoe? Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:34 (UTC) :::::Idd, Casablancana ofzo. 19 apr 2009 14:36 (UTC) ::::::????? Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:40 (UTC) ::::::: nl.casablanca.wikia.com. Dood --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:41 (UTC) ::::::::En dat is jóuw schuld... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:16 (UTC) :::::::::::Jij ging weg --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:18 (UTC) :::::::::::: :O Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:20 (UTC) :::::::::Want? --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:16 (UTC) :Rarara; jullie hebben weer ruzie gemaakt... :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 15:17 (UTC) ::Nee. Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:20 (UTC) :::Stop die salut in je jeweetwel en hou je scheur dicht voordat de ruzie verder gaat! :D 19 apr 2009 15:22 (UTC) ::::Salut? :D --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:24 (UTC) Buitenlandse Zaken overlaten aan de President (net zoals bij de Eerste Minister is gedaan) * --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:32 (UTC) * --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:33 (UTC) * 19 apr 2009 14:34 (UTC) * Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:35 (UTC) *:We moeten het vandaag weten ;P 19 apr 2009 14:35 (UTC) *::Ok, feestje gaat niet door. Maar Transport & Milieu??? --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 14:37 (UTC) *::: Transport is meestal niet goed voor het milieu; hoe gaat ge da combineren... :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:37 (UTC) *::::Daarom moet 't byeen (harmoniemodel) --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:39 (UTC) *:::::Er bestaat wel degelijk milieuvriendelijker transport... 19 apr 2009 14:40 (UTC) *::::::En jullie denken mij terug te krijgen door een ministerie van transport en milieu op te willen gaan richten :p 19 apr 2009 15:05 (UTC) *:::::::We dachten amper dat je terugkwam xd 19 apr 2009 15:06 (UTC) *::::::::Ik had het voorspeld. --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:08 (UTC) *::::::::Greenday heeft een mailtje gestuurd :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 15:07 (UTC) *:::::::::Ik heb ook helemaal geen tijd om terug te komen :) 19 apr 2009 15:12 (UTC) *::::::::::Pff... Waarom heeft niemand nog tijd :O Greenday2 19 apr 2009 15:13 (UTC) *:::::::::::Ze denke dà ze volwasse zyn... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:14 (UTC) *::::::::::::Inderdaad, vanaf morgen heb ik ook geen tijd (zin) meer :P --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:14 (UTC) *:Ik blijf gelukkig altijd kind(s)... :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 15:15 (UTC) *::Tss.. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:16 (UTC) *:::Ik ben alles behalve volwassen... maar ik heb het gewoon echt nu al veel te druk met van alles en nog wat :) 19 apr 2009 15:18 (UTC) *::::N&T'ers... --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:19 (UTC) *:::::hAAL DIE SALUT UIT je ht! --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 15:20 (UTC) *:::::: Salut? :D --Salut, Bucureştean 19 apr 2009 15:24 (UTC) Inhuldiging Er staat dat op 15 mei de inhuldiging pas plaats vind, ik vind dat het veel vroeger moet. Ik zat meer aan te denken aan 6 mei aangezien 4 en 5 mei gedenkdagen zijn in Nederland [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 21 apr 2009 14:10 (UTC) :Libertas is niet Nederland en op die dagen hebben de meesten geen tijd op hier te bewerken. --OoWeThBe 21 apr 2009 15:37 (UTC) ::Ok vijf mei is ook goed 21 apr 2009 15:38 (UTC) :::Hij zegt net dat 4 tot 6 mei niet kunnen ... 21 apr 2009 15:39 (UTC) ::::Ik ? 21 apr 2009 15:41 (UTC) :::::Ik vind 6 mei goed - meteen na de verkiezingen. --Salutare, Bucureştean 21 apr 2009 15:44 (UTC) ::::::15 mei is te lang ;) 6 mei is ook voor mij goed ;) Greenday2 21 apr 2009 15:45 (UTC) :::::::Op dit moment is het vijf mei, heeft iemand daar problemen mee ? 21 apr 2009 15:47 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, want dan zijn we in real life aan het herdenken ;) 6 mei lijkt mij ook goed. Alleen, welke dag is dat? 21 apr 2009 15:47 (UTC) :::::::::Pff... no idee :P 84.194.64.219 21 apr 2009 16:08 (UTC) ::::::::::Woensdag. --OoWeThBe 21 apr 2009 16:13 (UTC) :::::::::::Als het ong. na 13.00 uur is, oke. 21 apr 2009 16:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::Voor mij moet 't na 16:00 zijn. --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 04:28 (UTC) :::::::::::::8 uur ok ? 22 apr 2009 07:42 (UTC) Stemmen Mag je nou wel of niet op jezelf stemmen? 22 apr 2009 11:26 (UTC) :Jawel. --Salutare, Bucureştean 22 apr 2009 11:28 (UTC) Defensie Onder welk ministerie valt defensie ? 24 apr 2009 15:09 (UTC) :Ehm... binnenlandse zaken? 24 apr 2009 15:12 (UTC) ::Ik vind het goed, iemand anders nog suggesties 24 apr 2009 15:14 (UTC) :::Nja, we kunnen het niet meer veranderen. 24 apr 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::::We hebben het in principe niet nodig denk ik. Wie wil ons nou aanvallen? RoughJustice10 24 apr 2009 15:26 (UTC) Je moet ook "blanco" kunnen stemmen. Dus 'geen van de drie kandidaten' bijv. Zijn er bij de president meer blanco dan 'normale stemmen' dan is de opkomstnorm niet bereikt, neemt de vicepresident het over totdat er nieuwe presidentsverkiezingen worden georganiseerd. Als geen van de kandidaten een overduidelijke meerderheid hebben tegenover de andere kandidaten (maar de norm van 50%-niet-blanco wel bereikt), moet er een tweede ronde gehouden worden tussen de twee grootste kandidaten. Wat vinden jullie? Groeten van Bucurestean uit Bucuresti :Eh.. nogal ingewikkeld. 26 apr 2009 09:18 (UTC) ::Nogal erg ingewikkkeld, waarom zou als de opkomstnorm niet gehaald wordt de vice-president het overnemen ? 26 apr 2009 09:42 (UTC) :::Zou je wel willen hé :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 09:46 (UTC) *Ik heb een opmerking; een overduidelijke meerderheid zal er naar mijns inzien nooit zijn; hoe kan dat ook met 8 stemmers :s Greenday2 26 apr 2009 10:42 (UTC) Eed in het Aeres Dikke slijm :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:11 (UTC) :Ik ga zoieso in drie talen, dus :P 26 apr 2009 18:12 (UTC) ::^^ Ik in 6:P Frans; Libertaans; Aeres; Nederlands, Engels en Latijn... :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 18:13 (UTC) :::Ik in 20 ;) --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:13 (UTC) (bij de provinciale) ::::Oh; doe er dan het Zeels; Oost-Vlaams; lokers, West-Vlaams; Dendermonds; Brugs; Mechels; Gents en Antwerps maar bij :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 18:15 (UTC) :::::Ow dan :P 50 Limburgse dialekten :P --OoWeThBe 26 apr 2009 18:18 (UTC) :ðæt jæt tau loang dure, fluks :D 26 apr 2009 18:17 (UTC) ::Dat gaat te lang duren; en wa is fluks? Greenday2 26 apr 2009 18:18 (UTC) :::ðæt wil do nie wiete! 26 apr 2009 18:20 (UTC) ::::7_47 !|< |-|31 |)4|V |V|442 !|V 1337 |)03|V, 0|= \/325144|V _||_|7713 |)41 |V!31? !|V |)41 93\/47 |<|_||V _|3 |)!1 !|V |)3 820|V)3 |V4737_3|V... ;-) ::::!|< |)3|V|< |)41 !|< 33|V5 33|V |V|00! 83|)2!_||=_|3 |V|031 944|V 0|07_3113|V |)41 4773 1337-13|<<513|V \/002 _|3 \/3214471. 475 _||_|77!3 |V!31 |V02|V|447 4|V1VV002|)3|V !5 32 VV4425[|-|!_||V7!_||< |)2!|V93|V|) 83|-|03|=13 44|V 7_0'|V 83|)2!_||=. 00VV, |-|!32\/4|V 51441 |)3 \/32147!|V |)4|V 00|< |V!31 !|V |)3 820|N[0|)3, |)|_|5 _|3 7_|_|71 |-|31 |-|373|V|447 47733|N |V|0313|V |_|!17_03|<3|V. 3|V |)4|V |V09 !315: 900973-801 3|V 4|V|)323 8015 7_!_||V |-|!32 |V!31 87!_| |V|33. _||_|77!3 VV37? -- 5|_||V||_|24!-4[|-|1 26 apr 2009 20:31 (UTC) :::::Bórnkoeaj? [[User:Benopat|Ben] (talk) 27 apr 2009 06:55 (UTC) ::::::7_0 73|_||< 475 |V|3|V53|V |V442 _|3 13|<51 | ::::::: Wat is er gebeurd in dat jaar? Ben (talk) 27 apr 2009 09:12 (UTC) ::::::::Suufke, det aer Liet :P Get ven g'm internètjöich, nieks veur ós dös :P --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 14:47 (UTC) ::!|< 87!_||= |V31 7_0 74|V9 1337 5[|-|2!_|\/3|V 475 32 !|V 0|V8392!_||037!_||< 7!|V|8|_|295 9373|_|1321 VV02|)1... 27 apr 2009 14:55 (UTC) :::Stop of ik blokkeer je. --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 14:57 (UTC) ::::Je bent wel 'kortlontig' vandaag hé :P Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:58 (UTC) @Benopat Op Mark :D 27 apr 2009 09:18 (UTC) : Maar Greenday heeft ook een goede campagne.. Ben (talk) 27 apr 2009 09:19 (UTC) ::Maar Mark ook :D 27 apr 2009 09:19 (UTC) ::: Daarom is het ook zo lastig! :-) Ben (talk) 27 apr 2009 09:22 (UTC) ::::U een kans, Mark een kans :D 27 apr 2009 09:30 (UTC) ::::: Je hebt een punt ;-) Ben (talk) 27 apr 2009 09:35 (UTC) :::::: Bedankt voor de steun tahrim :S :P Greenday2 27 apr 2009 10:11 (UTC) :::::::Graag gedaan :) 27 apr 2009 10:58 (UTC) Nochtans geldt voor mij toch hetzelfde? U een kans; Greenday een kans ;) Greenday2 27 apr 2009 10:41 (UTC) :Ja, maar jij bent een ervaren gebruiker: U een kans, Greenday weer een kans ;P 27 apr 2009 10:55 (UTC) ::Markvondeegel is hier een half jaar langer hoor ;) Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:45 (UTC) :::Maar Mark heeft 300 edits :D 27 apr 2009 14:46 (UTC) ::::Tss. --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 14:46 (UTC) :::::Hoezo, ik ben juist voor Mark! 27 apr 2009 14:47 (UTC) ::::::Neen, je bent tegen mij! :P Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:47 (UTC) :::::::Gwn een domme discussie dus :P --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 14:48 (UTC) ::::::::Bestaan er dan slimme discussies? :P Greenday2 27 apr 2009 14:49 (UTC) :::::::::Ja. --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 14:50 (UTC) Conflict? Excuseer, 't is niet de bedoeling mij in een conflict te mengen, maar ik ben curieus naar wat er zich hier afspeelt... Is er een ruzie aan de gang? Blijkbaar zijn er mensen die elkaar niet vertrouwen. Ik ben "nieuw" hier en weet dus van de botten. Iemand een woordje uitleg? 1 mei 2009 17:40 (UTC) :Iedereen is nieuw hier sinds 17/19 april.. er was hier laatst een ruzie tussen jillids, tahrim en greenday waar ik nog steeds niets van begrijp, maar die sloeg waarschijnlijk ook nergens op. Bij president ben ik gewoon voor geen van beide. En Tahrim zit op IRC onder mijn naam anderen te irriteren, dus daar heb ik ook gen zin in. ::Azo... Ik twijfel ook bij de presidentskeuze. Kijk maar op de OP van Greendays campagne. Zouden we mss een presidentieel debatje kunnen houden? Dat zou de dingen misschien kunnen uitklaren. Achja, 'k weet het ook niet echt. Jammer van de ruzies. 2 mei 2009 07:39 (UTC) :Sorry voor de late reactie; zie je opmerking nu maar, m'n campagna nu nog veranderen lijkt me wat laat, niet? Greenday2 5 mei 2009 16:14 (UTC) ::Tang,. --OoWeThBe 5 mei 2009 16:17 (UTC) :::Wat betekent het nu eigenlijk... :P Greenday2 5 mei 2009 16:21 (UTC) Zijn er nieuwe verkiezingen nodig? Uit de hand gelopen, dat lijkt mij een goede omschrijving. Als president zou ik ze opschorten en nieuwe organiseren. Kan de huidige leiding van Libertas dit misschien in overweging nemen? 5 mei 2009 16:08 (UTC) :Nee. --OoWeThBe 5 mei 2009 16:10 (UTC) ::Lijkt me wat onzinnig; de uitkomst is wss hetzelfde ;) Greenday2 5 mei 2009 16:11 (UTC) :::Ook goed. 5 mei 2009 16:13 (UTC) ::::Waarschijnlijk zijn er nog mensen die zich in willen schrijven,maar goed ik denk niet dat het nodig zal zijn 5 mei 2009 18:29 (UTC) :::::Nou; wie zou er zich nog willen inschrijven? Greenday2 5 mei 2009 18:37 (UTC) Weet niet ik zij maar wat :p 5 mei 2009 18:40 (UTC) :Jillis, ben stil of ik publiceer die foto. --`OoWeThBe 5 mei 2009 18:54 (UTC) ::Sorry owtb :) 6 mei 2009 07:24 (UTC) ::: ;) --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 08:01 (UTC) ::: Jij hoeft je niet aan de wet tegen afpersing te houden. 6 mei 2009 09:00 (UTC) : Sjonge, Sjonge, wat is hier weer aan de hand ? Een mens kan jullie niet eens een paar uur alleen laten of het zit er weer op, of niet ? --Lars Washington 19 mei 2009 17:12 (UTC) :: Ja Lars, 't zijn drukke tijden hé.. Hoe gaat het voorts nog met jou? Ik ben blij dat je nog af en toe langskomt: ik mis jouw inbreng hier! Doe ook de groetjes aan Perle, 19 mei 2009 17:16 (UTC) ::Alles kits, ik vlieg er binnenkort weer helemaal in. Tot binnenkort(smile) --Lars Washington 19 mei 2009 17:24 (UTC) Uhm... Mag ik aan de president vragen waar de toevoeging "dhr." in Dimitri dhr. Neyt voor staat (laatste regel)?? - 8 jun 2009 09:34 (UTC) : Ik zie alleen "hr" wat jij ook bent. Kan ik dit opvatten als een terugkomst? :P Het dorp "Aan Zee" wacht op je ;) --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 11:01 (UTC) Logo Verkiezingen najaar 2009.. ik wil wel een logo maken ;) sep 2, 2009 19:22 (UTC) :Oke dat is mooi, bedankt sep 2, 2009 19:28 (UTC) Zucht... --Bucurestean sep 2, 2009 20:56 (UTC) :De verkiezingen kunnen niet legaal beschouwd worden, voor diegenen die zo graag de macht willen grijpen, lees eerst Grondwet#Bestuur ff door aub. --Bucurestean sep 2, 2009 21:15 (UTC) ::Presidentsverkiezingen worden apart gehouden, regering is niet officieel gevallen, Greenday is de enige die ze mag organiseren, rechter wordt niet meer verkozen, etc, etc. Wat jullie nu laten zien is dat wij werkelijk niets vooruit zijn gegaan :| --Bucurestean sep 2, 2009 21:19 (UTC) :::*diepere zucht* jij hebt laatst een aangenomen wetsvoorstel voorhesteld en die is aangenomen. We hebben trouwens geen president Maar aangezien ik die heb afgezet em toen gd2 het weer afpakte,echter niemand heeft hem erkend imtegendeel tot mij, tahr en gd2 hebben mij erkend echter hebben wij de macht opberdeeld, je zou dus kunnen zien dat half onwetyihe president ben sep 3, 2009 05:38 (UTC) : NL? 1) Burgeroorlog is allang afgelopen, jij hebt geen enkele functie meer als "de facto president". De "de jure president" is al officieel afgezet en dat betekent dat er nu binnen 2 en een halve week nieuwe presidentsverkiezingen moeten komen. --Bucurestean sep 3, 2009 12:54 (UTC) ::Welke ministers zijn er nog over dan ? mmh, ik volg jouw echt niet meer, waarom moet je al mijn plannen verpesten :( sep 3, 2009 20:17 (UTC) :::Jillis, er valt niks te volgen, er is geen president zolang er niet gestemd is ;) Greenday2 sep 4, 2009 10:36 (UTC)